


If the world was ending (you'd tell me you love me)

by Berrrline



Series: five + five =55 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrrline/pseuds/Berrrline
Summary: Five times Sara says 'I love you'+1 time Ava said it back
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: five + five =55 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200032
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	If the world was ending (you'd tell me you love me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berrrline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrrline/gifts).



The first time it happened Sara had accidentally traveled to another Earth. The woman wondered around for what felt like hours before seeing something that was similar to her home. An image of two kids running in the park. Their smiles so wide that it lit up her own face. It reminded her of Laurel.

She watched for a couple of seconds before walking into a less crowded area. The day suddenly turned into night and Sara was walking in an alleyway.

Constantly checking her surroundings in the unknown atmosphere for any signs of danger. Her head snapped as she heard a scream that was familiar in a strange way. 

A replay of the night on the rooftop unfolded in front of her. Sara saw herself fall into the empty, her head cracking open as she hit the ground. Three arrows stuck to her body as she lie there.

The scream turned into a devasting sob, one that shook Sara's core. She realized she wasn't alone in the alleyway, a blonde haired woman on her knees as she slumped against the dead body.

"Sara!" 

She knew that voice. It wasn't the sound of Laurel but Ava Sharpe. She let out a quiet gasp, turning to leave right away. Some miracle brought her back to her Earth and she signed thankful to be back.

The next morning she saw Ava, the smaller blonde shifted uncomfortably. The scene replaying in her head, the gut wrenching cries vividly haunting her.

"Sara, you okay? We can do this another time."

"Sorry, no I don't want to waste your time."

Ava kept talking but it was clear that the other woman had something distracting her. Sara's brain filtered the the thought that if she died...again Ava wouldn't know about her feelings. She'd tried so hard to not let them seep through but watching herself die was eye opening.

"I love you," Sara outwardly stated just as Ava said. "I have to go."

••••

The second time it happened they were on a mission. Of course said mission didn't go as planned. The Legends + Ava had gone to high school to try and convince Bob ross to be a painter.

Sara had to give him props, the man was stubborn. As the mission progressed the Legends had created stories for themselves to fit in. Let's just say, they got way into their characters.

"You can't just do that, Sara! We are here for a reason and you flirting with everyone on campus isn't one of them."

"You're just upset that Ms. Harper wants to take me to homecoming." The smug look on Sara's face permanent.

"Get out of that thick, non-stop irritable head of yours and remember why we're here."

Ava said before she walked away. The persona dropped from the other woman as soon as she was left standing by herself. The truth was that Sara liked to find herself in situations that could be classified as stressful. So when she walked into the party as a new girl in the old styled house everyone stared.

She became the talk of the town. Mystery girl starts Bridge wood Academy. They dared her to go out with the youngest teacher, Ms.Harper. Who was she to let the opportunity of fucking someone out of their blowout down.

But then there was Ava. She knew she was wrong for saying yes but Ava was always on her mind. She figured that the least she could do is let out some energy in the process.

Sara had 'borrowed' an old radio before going to the stage house. Which was really just Constantine's shown as a regular white picket fence house. She turned on the radio to it's full capacity, leaning against the car.

After a few seconds she picked up rocks throwing them at the window to Ava's room. The window opened to an annoyed Ava and she wasn't surprised that it was Sara.

"You know this only works with hetero couples in the movies right. Damaging my window isn't going to get my forgiveness."

Sara. smiled fondly before turning off the radio. "Will an apology?"

Ava shrugged, her arms crossed. "I love you."

"That's not an apology," Ava's frown visible to Sara.

"I did it because I love you, and you don't love me."

••••

The third time it happens Sara hasn't heard from the woman in days. It had been awkward since the mission and the tension was not lost on anybody.

Sara was worried, Ava hadn't been to work and her house seemed to be empty. There was no damage so the woman had not been taken, at least not awake but Sara had enough.

She called Ava, hearing it ring several times before she picked up.

"Hello?" 

Sara let out a breathe in relief, not caring that she had only chosen today to answer her calls.

"Ava, where are you?"

"On vacation," Ava had gone to Aruba with Rory and Lita. She made them promise not to tell Sara and luckily Mick wanted nothing to do with her drama.

"Vaca- why are you on vacation? We need to be out there fixing time not squatting on it."

"I'm on vacation because that's what you do when you have to deal with crazy people and their idiotic ways for years. The only thing I regret is not taking it sooner."

"Ava.... I'm glad you found gay Jesus but we need you."

"Sara, you're easily the most capable person I know. You don't need me."

"No, yeah you're right. I'll let you sun bath or read a book or whatever nerds do. Bye Ava, I-

The sound of the call disconnecting stopped Sara in her tracks. Ava had hung up on her.

'I love you.' She said quietly in the parlor room.

••••

Over the past couple of weeks the two had grown closer. Ava admitted she wasn't ready to say that specific sentiment and Sara said okay. Because it was, she spent months trying to redirect her feelings and all she wanted was a chance.

The two had gotten dinner at this place near Ava's old apartment. Throughout the courses small touches and lingering gazes occured. It ended up with Sara pulling her chair next to Ava with a smug look on her face.

Ava grabbed her hand linking their fingers as they ate in peace. Occasionally Sara would steal some of her food causing an argument to flair between them. But it always ended in a hearty laugh.

After dinner, the soft touches grew rushed and more purposeful. Somehow they got home safely. Ava's back hit the wall as Sara blocked her exit, the shorter woman delving her face into her neck. Sensual kisses meant to break Ava placed diligently on the surface of her skin.

Ava opened the door letting them fall into the room. Sara's hand steadied them as she continued her previous actions.

The night continued and Sara found herself under Ava. She was at the brink of her release, her pleasure causing her to get a little dizzy.

"Ohmydarklord!" 

Ava would have laughed had it not been this moment. Instead a small devious smile crossed her face as she saw her effect on the smaller woman.

"Ava, Ava!"

Ava hummed, burying another finger in her.

"I love you, fuck I love you so much."

••••

There was nothing but blood. It was like Odin Day all over again except less Damien Dark more armies. To be honest they don't really comprehend how they ended up in World War II.

All Sara knew was that if she was going down she would be going down fighting for the right team. The once hemophiliac stricken Nate had informed them on this time in history. Which he really didn't have to considering this was an important part of school teachings. And all of the world in general.

Crimson blood doused itself on Sara like a coat of armor. Ava had been fighting by her side, the team taking out front-liners expertly. 

When the shooters started to fire at them, Sara and Ava made a break for it hiding behind a tree. Sara found a set of bow and arrows laying on the ground to which she picked up. The ex assassin aimed directly for the man's eye, watching as he fell back as it pierced him.

Sara shot another arrow aimed for the side of the guy's face. The arrow springed off the bow, soaring in the sky only to plunge into the ear of the fighter. 

They made a plan to go together, Sara shooting anyone in their way as Ava tried to look for the culprit. Deaths piled up as Sara tried her best to protect Ava.

"You have to go, Ava!" She screamed not turning her head to look back. She had finally run out of arrows and by now the army had figured it was best to go after her.

"I can't leave you Sara. I'm not." 

Ava punched a man who tried to sneak up on them. "Sara, I can't leave you."

"Ava for once stop being a stubborn lesbian and listen to me. Go!"

Ava watched for a second, stunned. Her feet felt stiff watching Sara take on more than she can chew.

"AVA!" Sara yelled as she felt the weight of world on her shoulders. "Please, I love you. I can't- you need to go."

And so she left.

•••• 

+1

The morning was shinning and birds were chirping. It was a classic but cliche way to start the morning but Ava was happy. Her fluffy slippers warmed her feet as she dragged her feet to the kitchen.

The essential coffee had been made, and Ava poured herself and Sara one. She put loads of creamer and sugar in one before adding ice. Sara always explained that if the coffee wasn't smacking with sugar than it was lacking in her book.

Ava always shook her head absentmindedly, the small smile finding a way on her face. She realized how much she truly loved Sara when the stupidest things came out her mouth.

Footsteps pulled Ava out of her head, looking up to gauge at Sara. The woman's hair was sticking in different directions, her pajama pants now gone after the heat had finally gotten to her. She was left with Ava's Time Bureau shirt that hung low on her thighs.

Sara yawned taking the coffee that was offered to her before sitting on the bar stool.

"Why'd you leave the bed, Aves?" The whine in her voice present as well as her obvious tiredness.

"Because that's generally what one does when waking up another day on this polluted Earth."

Sara snorted causing Ava to smile. "Okay Poison Ivy."

Ava tried hard not to roll her eyes at the comparison drinking her coffee. They enjoyed the morning in silence but together, both of them pulling closer to be with the other.

"Babe, stop." Ava exclaimed, trying to free herself from entrapment even though she didn't mind. She never minded.

"You finally got the coffee right. It slapped." 

Ava groaned, leaning her head against the counter. "Is that why you're so energized all of a sudden?"

"Baby, you know you love me." 

Ava's heart jumped out her chest. Had she told Sara? Her brain had always thought about the overbearing weight of love that seemed to be filled inside of her for this woman. But Sara didn't know that because Ava hadn't told her.

"I do...love you. Sara, I can't imagine not loving you. I love you."

Sara grinned widely, her arms unraveling just to wrap around her neck. She pulled her into a hug and Ava returned it just as tight. Ava mumbled the declaration of her love into Sara's shoulder blade and Sara smiled happily.

"I love you too, baby."


End file.
